


Let the Details Fade

by RainbowPools



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Besithia can be gentle?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Ardyn, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Sometimes you just need a distraction. Besithia is a good one.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Let the Details Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All :)  
I played through Episode Ardyn several days ago, and **still** can’t stop crying over how miserable his life is. So here’s me giving him some reprieve.

This was getting ridiculous. Verstael had one pen tucked behind his ear, a pencil between his lips, balanced a stack of papers in one hand, and a filled clipboard in the other. Hardly anything was audible in the laboratory under the deep blanket of silence, save for the monotonous hum of machinery. The lights were on, pouring pale white luminescence into the large room. Hints of wine lingered in the ventilated air, and the bottle was sitting empty on a nearby metal table. Verstael’s blue eyes found Ardyn, a massive lump of layering cloth and sprawling red locks. His fair face was hidden in crossed arms. He was of high contrast on the white tile.

“Ardyn,” Verstael stalked over to him, discarding the items he carried on chairs and trays, leaving the pen nestled behind his ear. Ardyn’s deep, heavy breathing answered. Verstael sighed, nudging at Ardyn’s flank with his foot. Ardyn simply rolled with a displeased grunt, further tangling himself up in his elaborate clothing. 

“Up Izunia,” Verstael prodded at Ardyn’s exposed cheek with his pen,

“So rude,” Ardyn grumbled, swiping at Verstael’s pen until it left him alone. He rolled and twisted until sitting, moving at leisure. He leaned against the nearest metal framework, hand scraping at the sand in his eyes. He took a while to process the lab. He saw Verstael a short distance away, scribbling something down on his clipboard with that irksome pen.

“What time is it?” Ardyn asked, voice laden with sleep fog.

“One. A. M,” Verstael drawled, as if explaining to a child. He didn’t look up from his clipboard, “I left you to your devices here four hours ago, just like yesterday and ere that. Collectively you’ve spent around sixty hours here.”

“Sixty? Are you quite certain?” Ardyn stumbled to his feet, clutching the metal framework behind him for support and waiting for his body to realize it was awake.

“This has been going on for two weeks. You’ve spent roughly four hours in slumber here each day. This is becoming ridiculous,” Verstael voiced his prior thoughts, “And quite troublesome. Are you ill?” 

“I don’t believe so,” Ardyn headed toward the exit. Verstael stepped before him, touching the back of his palm cool against Ardyn’s forehead. He was warm, but not feverish. Verstael’s lips tightened into a frown, the gears in his head working at possible reasons to Ardyn’s increase in snoozing. Ardyn was dancing out of the door, lazy swagger and all, before he could piece together a logical explanation. 

“Hey!” Verstael whirled to face him.

“I appreciate you waking me, so now I’m going to continue sleeping in a more comfortable accommodation, my room.” 

... ... 

Of course, Ardyn had betrayed his own words, though not by intention. Sleep did not come easy, and he found himself curled up in the lounge in an attempt to coax his mind back to oblivion. He sat in a heavy chair, peering into the flames sizzling in the fireplace. He had drained a cup of lavender tea, now on the floor beside his chair. He tried so hard to sleep, but unconsciousness didn’t want to set, his nerves anxious from the nightmares. In addition, he couldn’t stop dissecting the conversation he had with Bahamut not even a month ago, it made him question his sanity; made him pick himself apart, and wonder if any of reality was actually _real._

“I’ve come to a likely conclusion about your extensive sleeping fits,” Verstael deadpanned, a bass rumble deceptive to his soft face. Ardyn’s eyes fluttered open, and he spotted Verstael entering the lounge. The door swung shut behind the latter, and he knelt before Ardyn’s chair.

“Oh?” Ardyn gazed down at him through half lidded amber eyes, lacking the mischievous luster they usually had. 

“Stress, stress or deep sorrow,” Verstael stated and then went onto ramble, “My tests and observations have proven there’s nothing physically wrong with you, so your symptoms must be strictly mental. Though I must admit I hardly expected a body of your strength and endurance could possibly be affected by mental disturbances, but it’s sensible.” He was looking up at Ardyn with fascination, his face holding all the endearing excitement of a puppy, when Ardyn didn’t say anything, but instead gave a bereft, hopeless look and touched his blonde hair; he tipped his head. “Do you want to tell me why you’re feeling unhappy?” His tone softened to something almost motherly.

“I don’t care to recount the details of Bahamut’s words to you, or the ghosts I’ve seen of Aera far too many times, the pain I’ve suffered; and moreover, the fact that I was going to be **something** before the malignant gods and their asinine fate declared me as **nothing!”**

“You are **not** nothing!” Verstael’s countenance hardened with fury.

“Right,” Ardyn exhaled deeply and leaned back, “I’m a monster purposed to serve the darkness, Adagium.” He was speaking in that low sibilation. Verstael repressed a sigh. He wasn’t good at handling emotions, even if they were only Ardyn’s fury. He knew there were other emotions festering under that anger, and strange though it was, Verstael didn’t like seeing Ardyn as anything other than a cheerful, troublemaking quirk.

“I’m not submitting to the gods. I’ll plunge the world into darkness and destroy everything my brother created. But ...”

“Don’t,” Verstael stood and put out his hand, “I couldn’t possibly understand what you’re feeling, and you’ve no need to struggle trying to explain it.”

“I’m tired,” Ardyn resigned to closing his eyes, chin on his chest.

“Your sleeping patterns have been ... off kilter at the very least,” Verstael dipped down, this time to sink into Ardyn’s lap. He’d have to be cuddly. It was one of the only things he could do to soothe the much much older. Ardyn’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him against his chest. And there they were, indulging in one another’s physical company. Something had sparked between them quite a while ago. Verstael would be gentle, tolerant, sometimes even entertain Ardyn’s irritating antics; Ardyn would be more cooperative, incisive, and tuck Verstael in bed every time he fell asleep working. It was an unspoken breach in their personal barriers that neither of them wanted to bring up. Verstael nuzzled, pressing a kiss to Ardyn’s broad chest and wondering what he was doing. Instincts were weird. Ardyn’s hands found Verstael’s blonde hair, and he carded his fingers through it. He brought him closer, and Verstael practically purred into the ministrations. He kissed Ardyn, all domineering lips and hungering passions, arms hooking around Ardyn’s neck and hand strung up in and tugging that forest of auburn hair.

“My my, someone’s feisty,” Ardyn’s tone dropped a few octaves when they withdrew for air, words twisting into a chuckle.

“Shut up!” Verstael panted, pressing his face into Ardyn’s neck and inhaling; black cherries and cinnamon; enough to make his body slump. “Disregard the details. They don’t matter, none of it matters. Let it all fade away,” he whispered. He pushed his hands into Ardyn’s chest, kissing him once more. Ardyn clutched at his back, melting under the sheer heat and strength of his kiss. He kissed Verstael with the slow contentment of an old, practiced lover, gently guiding his head along and ever so often rocking the two of them. Verstael pulled back, slowing his breaths and leaning his forehead to Ardyn’s.

“God, you possess so much fire for your size,” Ardyn murmured.

“And you’re six feet two inches and a hundred seventy five point four pounds’ worth of annoying,” Verstael was never a fan of being called short, despite he very well was. He examined Ardyn’s consecutive, gradual blinking. “To bed with you Izunia. Much productivity was lost to your sleeping fits,” he slid from his lap, brushing a kiss to his cheek and stepping back.

“I’m flattered by your diplomacy,” Ardyn yawned into his hand, staggering from his chair. Verstael offered his shoulder, and Ardyn dropped near all his weight on him.

“You’re Not light, though I admit you’re small for a man of your weight and height,” Verstael bit, ushering Ardyn from the lounge and to his room. Ardyn collapsed on his bed when they arrived, shedding his under garments and diving under the cool sheets. “Besithia,” he warbled, quiet and _wanting._ Verstael was already stepping out of his red coat. His upper garments made a dark pool on the floor, and he slipped into the sheets, ducking under Ardyn’s awaiting arms. He wrapped his arms around Ardyn, kissing his chest and hiding in his warm skin. Ardyn hummed, pleased.

Another breach in their barriers they wouldn’t bring up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I call Verstael by his last name. I’m weird, but I hope you enjoyed this. I did, despite my heart still bleeds for poor tortured Ardyn.  
Y’all are free to do whatever you want, but I do really appreciate comments and kudos.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and have a fantastic day! :)


End file.
